1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a charger, and more particularly to a charger with a keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A hand-held electronic device needs to be equipped with a charger and a wireless keyboard. One solution to this dilemma has been to carry a separate charger and a wireless keyboard. That means carrying three things.